The Change
by nyanyanya22
Summary: In an accident involving a Serum and Old Lady Munson,Coop get's turned into a Catnipian!What will this lead too?Find out.Coop X Fiona.
1. Prologue

One day Coop was waking up for a new day, he had just returned from Kat nebula and everyone had lost there memories because of Kat,Coop decided that that was not his day,and he had a dream about fiona hating him for hurting Kat, Coop was worryed his life was back to the way it was on day one.

"So maybe today would be better then yesterday."Coop thought.

He continued to think about the day before and the dream

_Flashback _

_Coops P.O.V._

_Coop and his freinds had just blasted off from kats planet and Millie was sad. _

_"Goodbye Mr Kat".Said Millie. _

_As fast as ever we got home. _

_"Hey Dad."Shouted Coop. _

_"We went to Mr Kats Planet and a mean Kitty put us in prison,and Mr Kat helped us escape and...we had to leave him behind!"Shouted Millie. _

_"Looks like you had fun playing make belive."Said Burt. _

_But while dad was talking the Kat came back on a spaceship! _

_After that we went to the park to make a plan to stop the Kat army! _

_And Millie finally addmited I was Right about Kat,Harley asked me how we would stop Kat,but before i could tell him my plan,he started fighting with Millie about if kat was evil or not!Everything Seemed perfect! _

_But then Kat erased everyone's memories including Fiona._

_Then I started fighting the Purple Pest to get My revenge. _

_But I got badley scatched by Kat,luckily Dennis broke up the fight,and I went back home. _

_End of Flashback _

Coop shuddered Thinking about that horrible day,he was felling guilty because when he was fighting kat,HE accidently zapped Fiona.

"NO!It was Kats gun not my fault."Said Coop to himself.

Then well thinking about Fiona he remembered the horrible dream he had.

_Dream _

_Coop See's Kat making a robot and go's to tell Dennis. _

_"DENNIS!KAT HAS A GIANT ROBOT!Shouted Coop. _

_"Let's Get Fiona"Shouted Dennis. _

_So they went to Fiona's House. _

_"It's you,you want me to Help you hurt a poor kitty,your crazy and mean.I HATE YOU!Shouted Fiona. _

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Shouted Coop . _

_End of Dream _

"I need to stop thinking about yesterday and Fiona"Says Coop.

So he went downstairs for food,he decided to tell Dad about the dream.

"Dad i had a dream were Fiona dind'nt like me because i fight Kat."Said Coop.

"Maybe you should Just stop fighting Him he's just a Kat."Replied Burt.

Coop stormed off,angry that no one belived him.

Meanwhile Kat was getting ready,he had finished the telebelt.

The telebelt could let the army teleport them selves to earth or anywere as long as they knew the cowordinates.

Kat contacted the forces to tell them the news!

"Kat Komander Sir,I have just sent the rocket filled with crates of telebelts to the planet.I have also made one for Myself."Said Kat.

"Good Job Agent 27b.I have receved the belts and am assembling the army,soon this Planet will be ours for the taken!"Said the Kat Komander.

They both laughed evily til the screen showed the armys getting ready!

Kat went to Get a snack, because being evil is hard work.

Meanwhile Coop was with Dennis and they decided to look for Kat.

They run to the Shed,but it was empty.

"If Kat's not here he must be in his lair".Shouted Coop.

So they went to the lair and got inside.

"I forgot which door is the main room."Said Coop.

They tryed 1,it was a bowling alley and Coop targets. 2 was a giant liter Box and 3 was the armory.

"We found Kats Armory!Lets trash it!"He Said.

So they run out threw a match and the room went BOOM!

Luckily Kats doors were soundproof so he dind't here the blast.

"Don't celebrate yet we still have to find Kat and stop him!But it will be easyer now that his weapons are gone."Said Dennis.

So they took the last door and saw Kat.

Coop was about to run at Kat but he was stoped buy Dennis.

"Coop we need to see what there doing!"Said Dennis.

Then they saw Kat teleport!

"He must be using the belt"Shouted Coop.

"Coop i have something to say.A few weeks ago i invented the Sonic Beeper,which can blow up the same object we plug in to the remote.I put one in the building before we got caught.I dind't tell you becase i was worryed the Kat's would here us,if we plug Kats into the Remote we can destroy the belts!"Said Dennis.

"Dennis your the best!"Said Coop.

So they run up to Kat and took his belt,Coop and Kat fighted.

But Dennis used the Sonic Beeper and stoped the army.

Kat chased them out of the lair and into the kitchen,but stopped when he saw Millie.

"There you are Mr Kat it's time to play tea party."Said Millie.

Kat tryed to Run but was grabbed by Millie.

Coop and Dennis high-fived and went to enjoy the rest of there day.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading this is going to be my longest fic. i'd also like to say that when any of the Kats are talking,there really speaking Kat languege and i just translated it for your convinince,so please Fav,Follow and Review,bye !**


	2. Kat Incorporated

Kat was being forced to play teaparty with Millie.

He had to escape,soon the Kat Comander would look and call him about the disaster.

He had almost got fired the day before,but luckily they thought_ HE _had scarred Coop away.

"I have to get away!"Shouted Kat,but all Millie heard was "Meow meow meow."

"Do you want some tea Mr Kat."Said Mille.

Kat nodded and Millie served some tea.(Which was really apple juice)

"Oh,i forgot the biscuits,be right back."She said.

As soon as Millie left Kat ran for his lab,he was free!Or so he thought.

Then he remembered,he had failed his plan!

The Kat Comander would be furious!

When he got to his Lab he saw the Kat comander on the screen with a angry look on his face!

"AGENT 27B!You have failed yet again,if your next few schemes are unsecsesfull you will be fired!"Shouted The Comander.

"I am so sorry my Leader, I will call when my next genius scheme is complete!Agent 27b signing off."He said.

Kat wiped the sweat off his head and started thinking about what his new plan should be.

He could try to kill Coop,but he had tryed that a lot,maybe later.

He could try to take over?No he needed something new.

He could send Fishy Frisky Bits!No!He had done that dozens of times.

Then he rememberd that his planet was covered with kitty litter!He had tryed to fix that only once!He rememberd that day,it was 2 months ago,he had tryed to put all the litter on the beach!

He thought on how he could do it today. He decided to build a factory that teleported the waste from his home to some pipes were it was mixed with water so it's thiner,and dumped into the river.

He Decided to call the Comander and tell him the news!

"Kat Comander Sir!"Shouted kat."I have thought of a plan!Let's build a factory that teleports it to some pipes and it gets dumped into the river!"

"Good idea,we can use the parts I sent yesterday!"Says The Kat Comander.

So Kat runs to the forrest and starts used his superior IQ to build it in 2 hours.

It has a giant teleporter that teleported it to earth,and it went down pipes,there were smaller pipes about 2 cm in diameter.

They carried water to the waste and it flowed to the river.

The river ws not the source of water for bootsvile or 2 other towns south of the river,but it _**was** _the source for the third town south!

He Called The Comander to tell him the new's!

"Kat Comander.I have completed the waste dumping plant, all you have to do is build a teleporter to transport the Litter.I have choose to name it Kat Incorporated."He said.

"Good job!"Said the Comander.

So the Comander build the teleporter,and sent for 500 trucks and 5000 Kat's to take the waste to the teleporter.

Soon the factory was dumping at a rate of 5 liters a second!

"You have proved your worthy to stay on earth and I will give you the day off!"Said the Kat Comander.

"THANK YOU MY LEADER!"

Kat runs for joy and heads to sunbath on the grabs his sun glasses and relaxes in the sun!

Kat sighed and wondered were Coop went?He had disapeared after stopping his plan earlyer.

Kat dropped the thought soon,Coop would leave him alone since he was not doing anything.

MeanWhile Coop and Dennis were heading to the skatepark to celeprate stopping Kat!

"Dennis we did it again!We stopped Kat."Says Coop.

They arrived to see Lourne and Harley.

"Heys!It's Kat Boy!"Shouted Lourne.

"Ya!Weres your Kat, Kat Boy."Said Harley.

Coop ignorned there comments,he had gotten used to it long ago,but he still wished they remembered what happend yesterday.

Coop began to show off his moves,strangley his board stayed intact.

"I wonder were Kat is?Said Coop,but then he remembered he was playing Teaparty, he was probably still in Millies room wearing a dress!

Then Fiona came around the bend and all the Boys faces went red,they were blushing over Fiona!

Coop was worried his dream from before was right?What if Fiona hates him because of him fighting with Kat,he decides to talk with her about it,it would make her like him or even better,trigger her to remember yesterday.

"Hey you want to hang out?"

"No thanks."Said Fiona.

"But meet me at the Ice Cream shop towmorrow ?"Said Coop.

"Sure,says Fiona.

Coop feared there freindship was done for,but he decided to head home, because Kat might be up to something.

Fiona wondered what had happend yesterday,she rememberd getting shot by something and everything went blank,she wished she could remember what ever it was.

Kat was outside tanning when he saw the sun was started to go down,so he took off his glasses and headed inside to get some Fishy Frisky Bits.

When inside Kat meowed till Mille gave him lots of Fishy Frisky Bits.

Coop started slowly eating his Pizza and thinking about all that had happend today,he had stopped the telebelts and went to the skatepark,but he was still worried about Fiona,but thought towmorrow there secret date would go well.

He went upstairs to watch Captain Blastroid.

After 30 minutes Dad came up.

"Coop."Said Burt."Time for Bed."

Coop got tucked in and fell fast asleep, little did he know towmorrow would be the most exciting day of his life.

Meanwhile Kat was proud of Kat Inc,and was wondering what he would build towmorrow,he tryed to think,but fell asleep first.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating. this is going to have Coop x Fiona and NO coop x Kat,sorry to Coop x kat fans, this is a really good chapter,and please Fav and review.**


	3. The Secret Date

That night Coop was having a dream,no not a nightmare like the previous one,this was a wonderful dream!

_Dream _

_Coop went to see Fiona and she was happy! _

_"Oh Cooppy Pooo.I love you!Let's go fight Kat and kiss."Said Fiona. _

_"Ok Fiona."Replied Coop. _

_End of Dream _

Coops lovebird type dream was stopped when his alarm clock ringed.

_Coop's P.O.V. _

I suddenly woke up from my dream,to the sound of my alarm cock,it was 9:00 AM.I wanted to go play with Dennis and go to a secret date with Fiona, then see if Kat is up too anything.

"Well I better get up."Says Coop.

And with that I marched downstairs and told Dad I was going to see Dennis.I ran out the door and headed for Dennis's House.

When I got there Dennis's Mom greeted me.

_Nobodys P.O.V._

"Welcome,said Dennis's Mom cheerfuly."You must be here to see Dennis,please come in!"

Meanwhile Kat was still thinking about what he should do?But he needed to think fast!

Suddenly,his collar started beeping!That meant the commander was calling.

Kat run as fast as a sonic jet!He rarely used his super speed,because it's loud and could attract attention,but he didn't care because if he missed this call he'd be fired!He broke the sound barrirer and then...

Coop and Dennis were in his house when they heard a sound.

BOOM!

"That sounded like a sonic boom!Said Dennis.

"Ya."Replied Coop.

Kat made it too the room were the commander was on screen in 6 seconds!But the commander was angry looking!

"Agent 27B!"Yelled the commander."We have discovered a divice in our lair that was likely impanted when those kids invaded my base!And we need you to invent a weapon of mass destruction."

"Yes Sir."Replied Kat.

But before he began building the weapon he searched the room!He was sure Coop and Dennis were responsible for the telebelts being destroyed.

Just then he saw a remote in the corner of the room,but when he looked at it and saw there was a telebelt pluged into it,but after trying to remove it,it crumpled.

He decided to take apart the gizmo later,and with that Kat headed to the shed.

He began thinking about what to make for his planet.

He could make a nuclear bomb and blow them all up,but finding the uranium needed would be near-impossible.

But he could make lot's of chemicals in his lab.

So he began working on a Serum that would transform all the Bugs and Other Animals on Kat Nebula into Kats!

After perfecting the Serum,He made a small machiene to produce large quantite's of the Substince.

Then he decided to take apart the gizmo that he had found in his Labortory.

After studing it,he discovered it was made to destroy everything within 5 KM of the Beeper that was the same divice plugged into the Detonator.

Then he remembered the Comander had found a device in the Base.

He now knew the Earth Brats were responsible for the incident,and Kat wanted his revenge.

So he decided to invade Dennis's house and spy on him.

Meanwhile Coop and Dennis were playing video games.

"How are you so Good at this game?"Asked Coop.

"I practice."Replied Dennis.

But then Coop checked the time and he knew that he had to go to his date.

"Im really sorry Buddy,but I have to go see Fiona."Says Coop.

Why?Asked Dennis,do you love her?

_"NOOOOO!"_Yelled Coop,as he ran out the Door.

Kat had saw the whole thing. But decided to check to make sure Coop was not joking.

_Coop's P.O.V. _

_"_Oh man.I can't believe I'm Doing this.

He went inside,But Kat saw him and went to get his sweet revenge

Then Coop Ordered 2 Sundays.

_NoBodys P.O.V. _

Kat ran towards Old Lady Munson's because he knew she'ed take care of this.

"Growler."Said Old Lady Munson."Where's Fiona got to?"

"BARK BARK."Said Growler the Dog.

Then Kat came running by,and showed her a drawing of Fiona.

"You know where Fiona is!"Shouted Old Lady Munson.

And so Kat began running towards the Ice Cream Shop.

_Coop's P.O.V. _

After Finishing my Sunday I spoke.

_"_Im Sorry about what happened 2 days ago."He said.

"I even though your crazy lets stay friends."

"Ok".He said,and they hugged

_NoBody's P.O.V. _

But before they could say anything else,Old Lady munson came crashing through the door,and saw them.

At that moment,the last of her sanity vanished.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if I should continue doing P.O.V.,Sorry I have not Updated in over a month,but my computer broke and when I finally got a new one it was thanksgiving and I went to visit my family,then I finally Updated .And thanks to gamelover41592 for advising me to put the date BEFORE the transformation,please Review,Fav and Follow.**


End file.
